The present invention relates to a device for and a method of baling with the use of balers.
More particularly, it relates to a device for and a method of baling, with which a position-accurate determination of a weight of the received mass is possible. The balers in accordance with the present invention are used for example in agriculture.
For mobile harvesters it has been proposed in the patent document WO861055353 to derive a yield card from the quantity of the harvested product mass. Based on this idea, several arrangements have been developed for detecting the quantity of the harvested products on a harvester thresher. For example, some arrangements are disclosed in the patent applications DE41 05 857, DE 38 07 492 and DE 30 45 728. A weighing device for balers is proposed in the German patent document DE 44 36 128.
Balers which are used in agriculture receive nowadays a harvested product swath over several hundred meters before it can be bound in a finished bale. If the weighing of the bale is considered as satisfactory as a measuring method for determining partial-area-specific yield, a release of the yield card is performed, which is assembled from the counted width of the received swath and the several hundred meter long receiving length for forming a bale. Such a resolution is however is too coarse for a partial-area-specific maintenance of agricultural areas.